


Neo Children Nursery

by softiejohnyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff, Kid Fic, Platonic Relationships, brief mention of chanbaek
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiejohnyong/pseuds/softiejohnyong
Summary: có một bí mật khủng khiếp là chị tác giả rất sợ trẻ con nhưng vì các con chị vẫn quyết thổ ra vài ngàn chữ đặt bối cảnh ở nhà trẻ.





	1. 1.

Trường mầm non Neo Children Nursery, lớp Hoa đào, ba giờ chiều. Trong thời khóa biểu thì ghi là tiết tự học, thật ra cũng không khác giờ ra chơi là bao. Lớp Hoa đào có mười bé, vừa bắt đầu tiết tự học thì tự động tách thành các nhóm nhỏ mang đồ chơi ra chơi với nhau. Phụ trách lớp Hoa đào là Byun Baekhyun, 26 tuổi, thâm niên bốn năm làm việc ở trường mầm non NCT. Ngoài ra còn có Suh Youngho, 22 tuổi, sinh viên mới tốt nghiệp ngành giáo dục mầm non, được sắp xếp về trợ giúp Baekhyun từ đầu năm học.

Trước khi Youngho về công tác tại trường NCT thì Baekhyun phụ trách lớp cùng thầy Do; được nửa năm thì thầy Do xin nghỉ việc, nghe nói là để đi đóng phim, theo đuổi nghiệp diễn. Baekhyun luôn thầm cảm ơn ông trời đã đưa xuống Youngho thay cho Kyungsoo, bằng không thật sự không hiểu mình sẽ xử lý đám tiểu quỷ này như thế nào. Lũ nhỏ lớp Hoa đào không tính là quậy phá, nhưng trong lớp không lúc nào thiếu tiếng la hét hay khóc lóc của trẻ con.  _Đấy, vừa mới dứt lời…_

“OAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!”, Baekhyun đang ngồi ở góc phòng xem tài liệu thì nghe thấy một tiếng thét chói tai phát ra từ bên phải của mình.

“HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU THẦY ƠIIIIIII~”, chưa kịp hoàn hồn đã thêm một tiếng ré nữa, cùng nhau làm ầm ĩ phòng sinh hoạt của lớp.

Giữa đống thú bông vứt lung tung trên sàn nhà, Mèo và Seni đang túm áo nhau mà khóc. Trên tay Mèo là một dấu răng rực rỡ, mặt Seni cũng được tô điểm vết cào đỏ bừng nổi bật trên bầu má trắng mềm. Baekhyun vội bỏ sách xuống tiến về chỗ hai cái loa phóng thanh đang đua nhau xem ai khóc to hơn. Xem ra hai đứa này lại trêu rồi đánh nhau  _như bao lần khác_.

“Youngho, lại giúp anh một chút,” Baekhyun hướng về phía căn phòng nhỏ nối liền với gian chính của lớp, gọi to.

“Dạ, tiền bối có việc gì ạ?”, Youngho nhét vội chăn mền của học sinh vừa mới dùng vào tủ rồi chạy ra ngoài.

“Hai đứa nó lại trêu nhau nữa rồi, cậu lại giúp anh dỗ Mèo với.” Chỉ chỉ tay về phía Mèo, rồi anh bế Seni lên ra góc khác để dỗ đứa bé đang khóc đến rơi cả ti giả ngậm ở miệng ra.

Vừa thấy bóng dáng thầy Suh lại gần, Mèo dù đang nức nở đỏ bừng cả mặt cũng tự động dang tay đòi bế. Trong số mười đứa nhỏ của lớp Hoa đào, Mèo là đứa dính người nhất, rất thích được ôm, được ẵm; trái ngược hoàn toàn với Seni lãnh đạm 24/7. Cậu khẽ thở dài rồi cúi xuống, dễ dàng nhấc bổng Mèo lên; thằng bé lập tức quắp chặt lấy Youngho, vùi mặt vào vai cậu khóc tiếp.

“Huhuhuhuhuhuhu thầy ơi… huhuhuhuhu Seni cắn connn…”

Dám cá là vai áo của Youngho lúc này đã tèm lem cả nước mắt lẫn nước mũi và nước miếng rồi. Cậu đung đưa nhẹ cơ thể, tay phải đưa lên vừa xoa vừa vỗ nhẹ lưng để Mèo bình tĩnh lại.

“Mèo ngoan, tay có đau lắm không, nín khóc rồi đưa tay thầy xem nào,” Youngho mềm giọng nói với Mèo. Đợi thêm một lúc, bên tai chỉ còn tiếng nấc nhỏ nhỏ, xem chừng thằng bé ngưng được rồi. Nhấc mặt khỏi vai Youngho, bé con hít hít cái mũi, giơ ra cánh tay còn in dấu răng của Seni cho thầy giáo xem. Vết cắn không sâu lắm, nhưng Youngho vừa chạm nhẹ vào thì cái miệng nhỏ lại méo xệch muốn khóc tiếp.

“Mèo không khóc, kể thầy nghe làm sao mà lại đánh nhau nữa,” cậu đặt Mèo xuống đất, nhưng bé không có dấu hiệu gì là muốn buông thầy ra cả, đành ngồi bệt xuống để ánh mắt ngang tầm với Mèo.

“Hic… Seni gọi con là mèo đen… nhưng ở nhà baba nói mèo đen là xui xẻo… con mới nói con không phải mèo đen… hic… nhưng Seni vẫn gọi con là mèo đen… vì tóc con màu đen… con mới tức quá… giựt ti giả của Seni… thế là… huhu… Seni cắn con… huhuhuhu thầy ơi Seni cắn con đau quá à huhuhuhuhuhu~”

Youngho âm thầm đỡ trán vì lý lẽ của hai nhóc tì này. Logic thật sự… không thể hiểu được…

“Được rồi, Mèo ngoan nào, vừa mới nín sao lại khóc nữa rồi? Khóc mất xinh đấy, đứng yên đây để thầy lấy khăn giấy cho con lau mặt.”

Ở góc phòng bên kia, có vẻ thầy Byun cũng dỗ được Seni rồi, thằng nhóc đang ôm hộp sữa chuối mút chùn chụt. Hai mắt cùng chóp mũi vẫn còn hồng, nhưng về cơ bản là đã quên mất trận khóc lóc long trời lở đất vừa qua.

+++

Mèo và Seni, tên thật là Taeyong và Sehun, ba tuổi rưỡi, là hai đứa nhỏ hay gây chuyện nhất trong lớp. Nếu không nhầm thì Taeyong là con lai, baba là người Nhật; có vài lần Youngho gặp qua vị baba này, nhưng dựa vào giọng nói và điệu bộ thì thật sự không nghĩ là người nước ngoài. Còn Sehun thì nghe nói là con nhà giàu, do một tay baba chăm sóc, bởi mama đã mất từ sớm. Youngho cũng có một hai lần thoáng thấy baba của Sehun đến đón con, nhưng chỉ nhìn thôi chứ chưa tiếp xúc bao giờ, bởi cứ thấy bóng người ta là thầy Byun mặc kệ có phải Youngho đang bế Sehun hay không, lập tức dắt tay bé tới trao tận tay nhà sản xuất, còn rất ân cần chu đáo hỏi thăm phụ huynh và báo cáo lại hoạt động trong ngày của bé. Ừm, nếu thầy Byun thích vị phụ huynh này thì cũng đúng thôi, điều kiện tốt, dáng người đẹp, gương mặt càng đẹp hơn nữa – dù có hơi lạnh lùng một chút, cái này chắc chắn di truyền xuống cho Sehun.

Sehun là đứa nhỏ bình thường khá ngoan, được cái hay phát ngôn những câu chọc chửi đối phương, mà thường thì đối phương này chính là Taeyong. Hai đứa có mối quan hệ love-hate kì cục, vừa mới cãi nhau ầm ĩ một góc lớp xong thái độ thay đổi ngay trong một nốt nhạc, nhất quyết đòi thầy giáo xếp chung nhóm để làm bài tập. Sehun còn chơi với một bé khác, tên Jongin, gọi là Gấu. Gấu cực kì ngoan, bảo gì nghe nấy, bảo không nghe thì dí cho cục kẹo hay hộp sữa đảm bảo lại răm rắp như cũ.

So với hai đứa bé hơi jpg kia thì Taeyong, hay còn gọi là Mèo, có sức sống hơn hẳn, nhiệt tình tham gia vào mọi hoạt động của lớp, đặc biệt là các tiết học nhạc. Lại thêm vóc người nhỏ nhắn, gương mặt cũng phi thường đáng yêu, nên không lạ mà Mèo được nhiều thầy cô trong trường yêu mến. Theo lời thầy Byun, Mèo đặc biệt thích thầy Suh. Lúc trước thái độ với thầy Do cũng bình thường, nhưng từ khi có Youngho về, lúc nào Mèo cũng một điều thầy Suh hai điều thầy Suh. Mèo không ngại skinship, chỉ là cứ hễ được thầy Suh bế thì tay chân tự động ôm chặt lấy thầy như sợ thầy đi mất. Hỏi ra mới biết, thầy Suh to cao ấm áp, đẹp trai hơn thầy Byun, bế hay cõng Mèo dễ như trở bàn tay. Ở nhà bé cũng thường được baba và mama ôm,  _nhưng dù sao baba và mama cũng không thể so với thầy Suh được_.

+++

Trường mẫu giáo NCT tan học lúc bốn giờ rưỡi, đứng ở trong lớp nhìn về phía cổng trường, Youngho nhận ra chiếc xe đắt tiền do baba của Seni lái tiến vào bãi đỗ của trường. Baba của Seni thực sự đẹp trai, khí chất cũng hơn người, mặc bộ vest màu ghi – chắc hẳn là đồ may đo cao cấp – tôn lên vóc dáng cao ráo của mình. Vừa nhác thấy bóng Park baba, thầy Byun liền quay phắt lại, bước như chạy về chỗ Seni và Gấu đang đứng nắm tay nhau đợi bố mẹ đến đón; nhẹ nhàng gỡ tay Seni đang túm áo Youngho để dắt tới cửa lớp có baba chờ.

Park phụ huynh vừa thấy con trai đeo balô hình củ cà rốt được thầy giáo dắt tay đi tới, gương mặt vốn đang lạnh tanh không cảm xúc chớp mắt liền thay đổi, khóe môi cong lên cùng ánh mắt dịu đi hẳn; quỳ xuống đất để ngang tầm với Seni rồi cẩn thận ôm con trai vào lòng. Quan sát từ góc độ này, Youngho đoán tính cách ngoài lạnh trong nóng của Seni đến tám chín phần là thừa hưởng từ vị baba này. Sau cái ôm chào hỏi, Park phụ huynh không tốn mấy sức lực, một tay nhấc Seni lên để đứng tiếp chuyện với thầy Byun. Lại thấy Park phụ huynh hơi nhíu mày, quay sang nhìn Seni ngượng ngùng rúc mặt vào hõm cổ của baba như muốn giấu đi vết cào trên mặt, miệng theo thói quen cắn cắn cái ti giả hình chó con; hẳn là đang nghe thầy Byun báo cáo về sự vụ ngày hôm nay. Kết thúc trao đổi với thầy giáo, baba của Seni vẫn không nói gì với con trai, chỉ đơn giản cảm ơn thầy Byun rồi ôm Seni đi về.

+++

Seni vừa đi về được ít phút thì đến lượt Mèo được baba tới đón. Baba của Mèo không lớn hơn thầy Byun nhiều lắm, nhưng diện mạo thực sự trẻ trung, hoàn toàn không nghĩ là đã đến ba mươi tuổi. Thấy baba đang toét miệng cười nhìn mình, Mèo buông luôn tay Youngho ra, hai chân ngắn quắn lên chạy lại ôm chầm lấy baba như thể cả năm nay không gặp. Cảnh tượng này Youngho nhìn đã quen mắt, vẫn không nhịn được mà bật cười trước điệu bộ của Mèo đang hoa tay múa chân kể cho baba hôm nay ở lớp mình đã làm những gì.

“Chào thầy. Hôm nay Mèo đi học ngoan chứ thầy?”, baba của Mèo cõng con trên lưng, quay lại tươi cười với Youngho.

“Cháu rất ngoan, Mèo còn được một ngôi sao vàng trong giờ ghép chữ nữa. Duy chỉ có một sự cố nho nhỏ…”

“Sự cố?”, Yuta ngoái đầu lại nhìn con trai, thì thằng bé rụt lại không muốn ba nhìn mình.

“Ừm, cháu Mèo và cháu Seni lại đánh nhau nữa. Mèo bị bạn cắn vào tay, nhưng không quá nghiêm trọng, tôi đã xem xét và vệ sinh vết cắn rồi, không có gì đáng lo cả.” Youngho biết Mèo không thích các thầy thông báo cho ba mẹ biết mấy trò nghịch ngợm của mình, nhưng công việc yêu cầu cậu phải thông báo tất cả mọi thứ với phụ huynh học sinh.

“Mèo, đưa tay đây ba xem nào.” Vừa nghe thầy Suh nói, Yuta liền nghiêm giọng nói với Taeyong. Mất một lúc mới thấy cánh tay mũm mĩm của thằng bé thò ra đằng trước, bên trên quả thật là in hằn dấu răng nho nhỏ của Seni.

“Được rồi, cảm ơn thầy đã chăm sóc cháu, về nhà tôi sẽ trao đổi với cháu sau.” Dứt lời, Yuta gật đầu chào Youngho rồi đi về. Mèo ở sau lưng baba vẫy tay nhưng cũng không quên ném lại cho thầy Suh ánh mắt căm hờn.  _Tối nay con mà bị đánh đòn thì thầy không xong với con._

 ~

Sáng hôm sau, đúng tám giờ, Mèo được mama dắt đến trường mẫu giáo trao tận tay thầy giáo. Vốn ban đầu không có biểu hiện gì lạ, vẫn vui vẻ vẫy tay với các bạn học; vậy mà mama vừa khuất dạng sau cổng trường, bé con lập tức mếu máo túm quần thầy Suh bắt đầu ăn vạ.

“Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu bắt đền thầy đấy huhuhuhu tại sao thầy lại nói cho baba con biết để con bị đánh đòn huhuhuhuh bắt đền thầy!!!” Hai nắm tay nhỏ đập đập vào đùi Youngho, Mèo khóc nấc lên ra chiều oan ức lắm.  _Oan thiệt màaaa tại Seni gây sự trước chứ bộ~_

“Baba đánh đòn đau lắm hả?”, vừa ngạc nhiên vừa buồn cười, Youngho ngồi xổm xuống trước mặt cái máy làm ồn công suất lớn, dễ dàng bắt lấy hai nắm tay đang vung vẩy của thằng bé.

“Đau~ rát cả mông luôn thầy ơi~”, thấy đối phương có vẻ tin lời mình nói, bé con càng được thể nhoài tới ôm cổ thầy giáo nức nở tiếp.

“Được rồi, thầy xin lỗi, nhưng Mèo hiểu là con cũng sai chứ? Con cào xước mặt Seni cơ mà,” vừa nói vừa chỉ về phía Seni đang ngồi ung dung cắn ti giả, chẳng có vẻ gì là bị vị baba uy mãnh của mình mắng mỏ nửa lời nữa là đánh đòn.

Thật ra thì, đúng là Taeyong có bị baba đánh đòn thật, nhưng là đánh ví dụ, phát một cái thật nhẹ vào mông cho biết lỗi thôi. Nào ngờ ông con lại thông minh láu lỉnh hơn người, cố tình phóng đại lên để đến lớp còn ăn vạ chiếm tiện nghi anh thầy đẹp trai.

“Con không biết đâu, thầy phải đền bù cho con~” Nói rồi chỉ chỉ tay vào má, ý là thầy phải thơm một cái mới chịu.

Youngho cũng đến chịu thua thằng nhỏ này, đành làm theo yêu cầu, hôn chụt một cái lên má phải của Mèo. Nhóc con được thầy giáo thơm má thì tít mắt cười sung sướng, mọi dấu vết của trận ăn vạ vừa rồi bay biến bằng sạch; lại tung tăng đi vào lớp học, còn cố tình tới ngồi cạnh Seni.

+++

Lớp Hoa đào trường mẫu giáo NCT niên học 20xx-20yy, gồm mười bé trong độ tuổi 3 đến 4, không lúc nào là thiếu tiếng cười của trẻ con.

“OAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! THẦY ƠI!!!!!!!!!”

_Lại nữa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> có một bí mật khủng khiếp là chị tác giả rất sợ trẻ con nhưng vì các con chị vẫn quyết thổ ra vài ngàn chữ đặt bối cảnh ở nhà trẻ.


	2. 2.

Nhà trẻ NCT, lớp Hoa đào, năm học 2018-2019, sĩ số: mười một.

“Các con, hôm nay lớp mình có thành viên mới. Đây là bạn Johnny, bạn mới từ Mĩ về Hàn Quốc với chúng ta. Johnny, con có muốn giới thiệu một chút về bản thân với các bạn không?”

Đứng giữa lớp, Baekhyun dõng dạc nói, đáp lại là mười ánh mắt nửa ngơ ngác nửa tò mò với bạn mới. Mà người bạn này từ đầu đến giờ vẫn im lặng níu ống quần thầy Byun, dùng vẻ mặt không kém phần hiếu kì nhìn lại mấy đứa nhỏ kia. Vừa mới về nước không được bao lâu thì baba và mama đã bắt đi học lại rồi, chao ôi Johnny is not happy…

Mèo bấu nhẹ vào tay Seni để đánh động thằng bé vẫn đang mải miết mút chùn chụt hộp sữa chuối đứng cạnh mình.

“Seni, Seni~ Cậu có thấy bạn J-J-Jyani này nhìn cứ… quen quen mắt không?”

“Hở?”, đang mải mê với hộp sữa sáng nay được Gấu dúi vào tay, Seni phải đến lần thứ hai bị Mèo chọt mới ngơ ngác quay sang. Lại nhìn về phía thầy Byun, ừm, đúng là thằng nhóc này trông cứ quen quen, như là đã gặp ở đâu nhiều lần lắm. Nhưng đầu óc Seni lúc này chỉ nghĩ về sữa chuối thôi, nên cũng không chú tâm đến cậu bạn mới kia nữa; mặc kệ Mèo vẫn rỉ rả cạnh tai, cái miệng nhỏ ngậm chặt lấy ống hút, ra sức hút sữa.

Johnny đương nhiên không phải không nhận ra cái thằng bé nhỏ xíu đứng trong góc đang chỉ trỏ mình. Hừ, chỉ cái gì mà chỉ, bộ chưa thấy người bao giờ à?

Thấy Johnny có vẻ mất tập trung, Baekhyun liền chạm nhẹ vào nắm tay của bé, lặp lại một lần nữa, “Johnny, con có muốn giới thiệu mình với các bạn không?”

Cái đầu nhỏ liền ngẩng lên nhìn anh, Johnny vẫn duy trì vẻ lãnh đạm, không nhiều lời liền đứng thẳng lưng, ưỡn ngực, chào hỏi mọi người bằng giọng nói bập bẹ lẫn cả tiếng Anh với tiếng Hàn.

“Xin chào các bạn, my name is Johnny, tớ 4 tuổi, tớ thích banana milk và strawberry ice cream. Nice to meet you all,” tư thái cực kì chững chạc, không giống một đứa bé 4 tuổi chút nào.

Đứng ở góc lớp, Youngho có chút lo lắng quan sát biểu cảm của Johnny. Anh trai và chị dâu đột ngột chuyển về Hàn Quốc, dắt theo bé con này, chưa kịp thích ứng với môi trường ở đây đã tống nó đi học; đành rằng là vào được đúng lớp của Youngho thì có người để mắt đến, nhưng cậu vẫn lo là Johnny nhỏ không chịu được thay đổi đột ngột mà ảnh hưởng đến tâm lý. Ngày xưa cậu học hết cấp ba ở Mỹ thì về Hàn Quốc với bố mẹ, cũng mất vài tháng mới tạm tạm hòa nhập được với sinh hoạt ở trường đại học. Huống hồ Johnny mới có 4 tuổi, dù biểu hiện là đứa nhỏ có tính độc lập cao, nhưng hẳn nhiên không thể tránh khỏi những ức chế tâm lý nhất định. Hiện tại nhìn sắc mặt của Johnny thấy không đến nỗi khó chịu, Youngho cũng thả lỏng được đôi chút, mong là thằng bé sẽ sớm kết bạn ở lớp mới.

 

Tiết tự học đầu tiên, Johnny ôm sư tử nhồi bông ngồi một chỗ, lẳng lặng quan sát cả lớp. Thấy tình hình không ổn, Youngho liền quay sang hai đứa bé ngồi cạnh mình.

“Mèo ơi~ Seni ơi~ Thầy bảo này, các con có thấy bạn Johnny đang ngồi một mình không? Hay là mình mang đồ chơi lại chỗ bạn nhé, bạn mới mình nên cho bạn chơi chung chứ nhỉ? Được không?”

Đứa nhỏ hoạt bát như Mèo đương nhiên không có vấn đề gì với chuyện đó, lập tức đứng dậy ôm một nắm khối gỗ xếp hình đi về phía Johnny.

“J-Jyani ơi, cậu có muốn chơi xếp nhà không?”

“Tên tớ là Johnny, không phải Jyani.” Đối diện với gương mặt hồng hồng đáng yêu của Mèo cùng đống đồ chơi trong tay, Johnny lại chỉ chú ý đến việc nó phát âm sai tên mình; dùng nét mặt lãnh đạm như cũ để đáp lại vẻ chờ mong của Mèo.

Nhận được câu trả lời như thế, dĩ nhiên một đứa bé đã quen nhận được sự yêu mến của mọi người xung quanh như Mèo sẽ cảm thấy bất ngờ. Ôi, sao mà bạn nhỏ này lại khó tính đến thế, Mèo mới có 4 tuổi thôi mà, làm sao đọc đúng tất cả mọi thứ được T__T

“Tớ… ừm… tên cậu… tên cậu khó phát âm quá…”, Mèo cúi đầu ngượng ngùng, vừa nói vừa vần vò mấy khối gỗ trong tay.

“Nghe cho kỹ đây, tên tớ là Johnny, J-O-H-N-N-Y,” Johnny bé chính là cương quyết muốn Mèo phải đọc đúng tên mình. Thực lòng thì Johnny không khó tính đến thế, cơ mà ai bảo thằng nhóc này lúc nãy cứ chỉ trỏ linh tinh chứ; nay có cơ hội bắt nạt Johnny phải tận dụng triệt để!

Mèo muốn khóc T__T Cái tên của cậu bạn này thật sự rất khó đọc mà, sao không lấy tên tiếng Hàn đi cho dễ, hoặc một cái nickname đáng yêu nào đó giống như Mèo chẳng hạn T__T Thầy Suh ơi cứu con T__T

Chứng kiến toàn bộ màn trao đổi căng thẳng vừa rồi Youngho cũng muốn khóc theo T__T Anh trai bảo Johnny tính cách y hệt Youngho lúc còn nhỏ, nhưng cậu không tin. Youngho nhỏ chính là đứa trẻ hoạt bát vui vẻ nhất khu dân cư, làm gì có chuyện gây khó dễ cho bạn học như thằng nhóc kia chứ!

Ơn giời, Johnny dù sao cũng vẫn là đứa nhỏ trưởng thành hơn so với bạn bè đồng trang lứa, chút ham muốn bắt nạt bạn nhỏ nhen không tồn tại lâu; thêm cái miệng méo xệch của thằng bé kia quả thật có chút đáng thương, không dập lửa kịp thời không khéo lại thành chọc nó khóc nhè.

“Cậu chuẩn bị khóc đấy à?”

“K-không có! Không hề! Mèo lớn mèo không khóc!”, hai gò má đang ửng hồng của Mèo càng hồng tợn, nó vội xua tay chối bay chối biến. Mèo đã bốn tuổi rồi, làm gì còn khóc lóc ăn vạ như trước nữa chứ!

Johnny khẽ thở dài, điệu bộ không khác gì ông cụ non. Rồi miễn cưỡng, chìa ra sư tử bông đang ôm trong lòng.

“Đây là Ryan. Cậu có thể chơi với Ryan.”

Ryan là quà sinh nhật của mama tặng Johnny, vừa mềm vừa mịn, ôm rất đã tay, Johnny rất thích, lúc nào cũng mang theo bên mình. Nhưng mama và papa đã dạy rồi, nếu Johnny coi Ryan là bạn thân của mình, thì cũng nên để bạn mới làm quen với Ryan.

Nhìn thấy sư tử bông trông vừa ngốc ngốc vừa đáng yêu, Mèo đương nhiên sẽ nảy sinh ưa thích; rụt rè vươn tay chạm vào món đồ chơi này.

“Ryan…”, Mèo lẩm bẩm. Ừm, cái tên này cũng không tệ, lại dễ phát âm nữa, không khó như tên Johnny. Rồi như nhớ ra cái này, quay phắt lại kéo tay Seni dắt đến chỗ Johnny và Ryan.

“Đây là Seni, Seni là bạn thân của tớ. Ừm, Seni không phải thú bông như Ryan, nhưng Seni cũng mềm không kém Ryan đâu, cậu có thể thử véo má Seni để kiểm chứng!”, bé con chính là vứt toàn bộ chuyện bị bạn mới hù dọa ra sau đầu, cực kì nhiệt huyết đối với việc giới thiệu bạn của mình cho Johnny.

Ở bên cạnh, Seni quả thật muốn bỏ cuộc với thằng nhóc này. Mèo ngốc, tớ là người, không phải thú bông để cậu tự nhiên mang đi chào hàng như thế nhé!!!

Nhưng Mèo là ai chứ, chính là đứa trẻ hoạt bát đáng yêu người gặp người mê của nhà trẻ NCT, sẽ không để chút phản kháng yếu ớt của Seni làm nhụt chí “mai mối” hai bạn nhỏ với nhau! Sau cùng, cả Johnny lẫn Seni đều không làm cách nào mà ngưng được dòng năng lượng nhiệt huyết của Mèo, cứ để mặc cho bé con bày bố đủ trò chơi, rồi bị cuốn vào lúc nào không hay.

Nơi góc lớp có người thầy khẽ thở phào một hơi.

*

Đó đã là chuyện của hai tháng trước. Bộ ba Mèo – Seni – Jyani của hiện tại chính là tam giác vàng không thể chia cắt.

“Jyaniiiii~”, trở lại sau kì nghỉ lễ Chuseok, người đầu tiên Mèo tìm kiếm là Jyani. Vừa nhìn thấy bóng dáng sư tử bông Ryan, thằng bé liền chốt mục tiêu, dùng hết tốc lực lao về phía bạn nhỏ kia.

“Jyani~ Cậu nhớ tớ không~ Cả kì nghỉ lễ không được gặp Jyani~”, Mèo con bộ dạng nịnh nọt ôm tay Johnny lắc lắc. Đúng thế đúng thế, nghỉ Chuseok có một tuần thôi, nhưng không được chơi với Jyani quả thật làm trái tim của bé con nhớ nhung không nguôi. Suốt một tuần ở Nhật thăm ông bà nội, baba đã chụp rất nhiều ảnh đẹp, còn cẩn thận rửa ra để bé con mang khoe các bạn; mà người Mèo con muốn khoe nhất đương nhiên là Jyani rồi~

“Mới có một tuần thôi mà, cậu làm như cả năm không gặp nhau vậy,” Johnny bé nhìn Mèo đang bám dính lấy cánh tay mình, lại nhìn đến hai mắt tròn xoe lấp lánh của nó, có chút bất lực mà đáp lại. Một khi đã quen với Mèo rồi thì cái kiểu thể hiện tình cảm quá đà này sẽ rất nhanh trở thành bình thường; nhưng quả thật Johnny vẫn không thể tin được là trên đời lại tồn tại một đứa bé dính người như Mèo.

“Thế cậu không nhớ tớ à?”, một giọng nói khác bất chợt lên tiếng bên cạnh. Seni tay phải cầm hộp sữa chuối, tay trái dắt tay Gấu tiến đến; vẻ mặt vẫn không thể lãnh đạm hơn mà nhìn đứa bạn thân của mình. Hừ, bạn thân gì nữa chứ, suốt ngày một điều Jyani, hai điều Jyani, có còn biết đến Park Seni này nữa đâu.

“Không hề ~ Tớ cũng nhớ Seni chứ ~” Mồm nói thế chứ tay vẫn ôm chặt Jyani, chẳng có vẻ gì là sẽ bỏ ra để “đáp lễ” lại bạn thân Park Seni.

Nhóc con kia nhìn cảnh ấy cũng chẳng biết làm gì hơn ngoài thở dài. Quả nhiên nhan sắc vẫn là thứ vũ khí mạnh nhất. Thế mà baba dám nói nhan sắc không quan trọng. Con biết rồi, baba có thừa cái đó nên mới nói vậy, chứ thử đặt baba vào hoàn cảnh của con xem, thử có một ông chú khác đẹp trai hơn baba, cuỗm mất thầy Byun, xem baba có không phát sốt lên không!!!

Đối với tình cảm đặc biệt yêu thích của Mèo dành cho Johnny bé, không chỉ Seni mà cả thầy Suh cũng có chút không cam lòng. Đứng một bên nhìn cảnh tượng bé con đáng yêu kia bám lấy thằng cháu mình, hình như tim của thầy Suh cũng nứt ra rồi ~ Chao ôi, nhớ sao những ngày tháng Mèo luôn tìm thầy Suh đầu tiên; thì giờ Jyani luôn là số một, cái gì cũng kể cho Jyani nghe, lúc nào cũng lon ton theo sau bạn. Youngho nửa buồn nửa ghen tị với thằng cháu mình: nó có bạn thân như vậy cũng tốt thôi, quan hệ với mấy đứa nhỏ khác trong lớp cũng ổn lắm, thật sự hòa nhập dễ dàng hơn Youngho tưởng nhiều. Johnny nhỏ cứ thế lấy đi toàn bộ sự chú ý của Mèo con, vô tình làm ông cậu của mình hụt hẫng theo. Youngho thừa nhận là mình có chút yêu thích Mèo hơn so với cả lớp; nhưng thân là một nhà giáo mẫu mực, thấy Suh nhất định phải gạt tình cảm cá nhân sang một bên vì mục tiêu phát triển mầm non đất nước!

Vờ chùi đi vài giọt lệ sắp tràn mi, Youngho hắng giọng: “Nào cả lớp, giờ chúng mình sẽ tập thể dục trước, sau đó mỗi bạn sẽ có năm phút để kể về kì nghỉ lễ của mình, được không nào?”. Sau đó là dẫn một đám trẻ láo nháo ra sân trước, hòa cùng nhiều đám trẻ láo nháo khác; chỉ tội cô giáo tổng phụ trách, mỗi ngày đều tốn không biết bao nhiêu nước miếng mới làm bọn trẻ đủ tập trung để cùng thực hiện bài múa thể dục nhịp điệu trước giờ vào lớp.

*

Mèo con… rất muốn khóc…

Sự việc đã trầm trọng đến mức này, một đứa nhỏ mới 4 tuổi làm sao mà giải quyết được chứ.

Mama và baba nhất định có cách! Nhưng bé con lại không muốn nhờ đến hai vị phụ huynh nhà mình. Vì Mèo lớn rồi, phải tự quyết định cuộc đời mình chứ!!!

Quyết tâm chưa được bao lâu, bạn nhỏ lại xụi lơ nằm vật xuống bất lực. A a a a a a a tại sao buổi biểu diễn piano của Jyani lại trùng vào đúng tiệc sinh nhật của Seni chứ!!!

Chuyện là vầy: ngày mười hai tháng tư sắp tới là sinh nhật năm tuổi của Seni, cậu bé đã đích thân đưa thiệp mời cho Mèo rồi. Thiệp mời sinh nhật của Seni in hình thú rất đáng yêu, có sư tử đầu xù lông nè, có chú cá voi xanh đang phun nước, có cả hình gà con lông vàng và mèo con lông trắng mắt xanh đang nắm tay nhau nữa. Đáng quý hơn, thiệp sinh nhật còn là tự tay Seni viết, tự tay Seni đề tên Mèo con vào, nét chữ còn vụng về nhưng quan trọng là tấm lòng mà, phải không?

Ủa khoan, lại chệch hướng câu chuyện rồi.

Đúng vậy, mọi sự đau khổ của Mèo con lúc này nằm ở chỗ, vào tối ngày hôm đó, Jyani có buổi biểu diễn dương cầm tại nhà văn hóa thiếu nhi thành phố. Là cấp thành phố đó! Không phải chuyện đùa đâu! Nghe nói có rất nhiều khách quý tới dự, mà cũng là lần đầu tiên Mèo con được xem Jyani biểu diễn trên sân khấu, không thể bỏ qua được! Nhưng tiệc sinh nhật của Seni cũng quan trọng mà T^T

Hết sức đau khổ! Hết sức tuyệt vọng!

Mèo con vì tình huống tiến thoái lưỡng nan ấy mà sầu não vô hạn, giờ ra chơi cũng không buồn lấy đồ chơi ra với các bạn mà ủ ê nằm cuộn thành một khối nhỏ ở góc lớp, thẫn thờ nhìn tường.

“Mèo à, con không sao chứ?” Thầy Byun thấy đứa nhỏ có biểu hiện bất thường liền rất quan tâm mà tới lay nhẹ. Không phải ứng. Chọt chọt mông. Cũng không thèm nhúc nhích nốt. Chỉ thấy nó thở dài một tiếng não nề. Chậc chậc, mới chỉ là đứa nhỏ chưa tròn năm tuổi thôi, làm sao lại thành ra cái dạng này rồi?

Thầy Byun đang cắn môi không biết nên xử trí ra sao thì bất ngờ Mèo quay phắt lại, mở lớn đôi mắt ầng ậng nước nhìn thầy giáo; làm thầy Byun càng thêm rối rắm.

“Thầy ơiiiiiii,” Mèo nằm ngửa ra, một tay ôm chặt sư tử bông của Jyani, một tay túm quần thầy giáo, miệng kêu lên một tiếng thống thiết. “Sắp tới là sinh nhật của Seni đó, thầy biết hongggggg???”

“Ừ, thầy biết chứ.”  _Dĩ nhiên rồi, tiệc sinh nhật đó là do thầy và Park baba cùng nhau chuẩn bị mà._

“Nhưng cũng hôm đó Jyani sẽ biểu diễn piano đó thầy! Con không thể bỏ lỡ được! Nhưng con cũng muốn dự sinh nhật Seni nữa chứ!” Càng về cuối giọng nói càng run rẩy tựa như muốn khóc.

Mắt thấy nguy cơ đại hồng thủy, thầy Byun nhanh tay bốc bé con lên ẵm vào lòng dỗ dành. “Nào nào, bình tĩnh, chuyện gì cũng có cách giải quyết, con đừng nháo là được.”

Đợi cho bé con hít hít mũi mấy cái lấy lại bình tĩnh mới tiếp lời, “Nào thế ngày hôm đó Jyani biểu diễn lúc mấy giờ nào?”

“Dạ, sáu giờ tối ạ.”

“Tiệc sinh nhật Seni cũng sáu giờ nhỉ…?” Baekhyun đưa tay gãi cằm, giờ giấc trùng khít như vậy cũng khó tính thật. May sao, một ý tưởng chợt nảy ra trong đầu anh.

“Hay là thế này, Mèo, có phải bình thường baba và mama vẫn thường dùng điện thoại để gọi video cho ông bà đúng không? Vậy hôm đó thầy Suh cũng đi xem Jyani biểu diễn á, thầy sẽ nhờ thầy Suh dùng điện thoại gọi về cho con và cả Seni cùng xem, được không nào?”

Gương mặt đang ủ ê của bé con phút chốc sáng rỡ, mọi khúc mắc được giải tỏa, vấn đề đã có giải pháp, vậy là vừa dự tiệc của Seni mà vừa xem Jyani biểu diễn được rồi! Hai mắt sáng rỡ, Mèo con rất tự nhiên mà ôm má thầy Byun hôn chụt một cái, còn bật ngón cái biểu thị sự hâm mộ sùng bái dành cho người thầy thông minh này. “Thầy Byun của con số một!”

“Được rồi, vậy đừng nằm nhìn trần nhà nữa nhé, làm thầy lo muốn chết. Lại chỗ các bạn đi, thầy sẽ đem chuyện này nói cho thầy Suh biết.” Thầy Byun cũng rất hài lòng mà bóp bóp hai má hồng của Mèo con, rồi thả cho nó quắn chân chạy lại chỗ Seni.

*

Tiệc sinh nhật của Seni chủ đề là nông trại và gà con, nơi nơi treo nào những ruy-băng và kim tuyến màu vàng, trên tường dán những hình gà con và quả trứng được cắt từ giấy; đến bánh sinh nhật cũng là hình chú gà con mới nở ra từ trứng. Tư gia nhà Park rộng rãi thoáng đãng, nội thất được dẹp đi hết để lấy không gian cho tụi trẻ chơi đùa, này là công sức của Park baba, thầy Byun cùng một vài vị phụ huynh nữa chung tay nhau gồng đít mà kê bàn dẹp ghế. Chủ nhân bữa tiệc, Park Sehun, rất đúng điệu mà vận chiếc áo sơ-mi in hình gà, tuy là đang cùng baba đứng ở cửa đón khách và nhận quà, nhưng một tay cũng không lúc nào rời chai sữa chuối nho nhỏ. Đang nhấm nháp dở sữa chuối thì bất ngờ Mèo ở đâu xuất hiện, hưng phấn nắm tay Seni kéo đi.

“Seni, Seni, đến lúc Jyani biểu diễn rồi, cậu mau tới xem!”

Qua màn hình điện thoại của thầy Byun đang mở sẵn Facetime, thấy được Johnny nhỏ mặc bộ vest màu đen, cổ thắt chiếc nơ nhỏ xíu màu đỏ đậm, rất ra dáng một tiểu quý ông. Johnny nhỏ tự tin bước lên sân khấu cúi chào khán giả, sau đó quay lại chỗ đàn piano, ngồi xuống, bắt đầu phần biểu diễn của mình.

Mèo con xem đến là say sưa, thiếu điều muốn bắn tim từ hai tròng mắt. Ôi chao, Jyani mặc vest thật đẹp trai, chơi đàn thật hay, quả nhiên là Jyani! Sau này nếu có dịp, nhất định phải xin Jyani chơi một khóc bài Ba con gấu cho nghe mới được.

Nhìn vẻ mặt mê đắm của Mèo con, thầy Byun nhịn cười muốn nội thương. Youngho mà thấy cảnh này sẽ đau lòng lắm đây. Rõ là trước kia cậu ấy đã đôi lần đệm piano cho lũ nhỏ tập văn nghệ rồi, nhưng chưa bao giờ nhận được ánh mắt lấp lánh ngàn sao của Mèo nhỏ.

Kết thúc biểu diễn, Johnny nhỏ lại một lần nữa đứng dậy cúi chào khán giả. Mà ở đầu cầu bên này, Mèo cùng Seni cũng vỗ tay nhiệt liệt không kém những khán giả ở đó. Một chốc nữa Jyani sẽ được thầy Suh chở đến tiệc sinh nhật của Seni, Mèo sẽ cho Jyani biết cậu ấy chơi đàn tuyệt đến thế nào!

* 

Đúng như tính toán, hơn nửa tiếng sau một chút, Johnny nhỏ được thầy Suh dắt tay tới trước cửa Park gia. Trên đường tới đây Johnny đã kịp thay đồ sang quần áo thoải mái hơn để tiện cho chạy nhảy, ôm chặt trước ngực là hộp quà được gói giấy và thắt nơ thật đẹp sẽ đem tặng Seni.

Gương mặt vạn năm không đổi của Seni giờ phút này đã có đôi chút biến hóa, ánh mắt vui mừng nhìn bạn mình tới, chủ động nhoẻn miệng cười, còn đặt hẳn hộp sữa xuống để đỡ lấy hộp quà của mình.

“Jyani, cậu đến rồi! Mau vào trong, Mèo đang đợi cậu đấy!”

Nhắc tới Tào Tháo Tào Tháo liền đến. Thực ra Johnny cũng không kịp nhìn rõ gì cả, chỉ thấy một cái bóng nhỏ xíu lao về phía mình, chớp mắt sau liền bị thằng nhóc thơm mùi sữa ôm chặt cứng, miệng liến thoắng không ngừng.

“Jyani jyani jyaniiiii!!!! Tớ đã xem cậu biểu diễn rồi! Cậu giỏi lắm! Jyani của tớ giỏi nhất!”

Jyani bật cười, vươn tay vỗ vỗ đầu Mèo con, điệu bộ y hệt anh lớn đang xoa đầu em nhỏ. Đứa nhóc này rất đáng yêu, thành thật mà nói, ấn tượng xấu ban đầu đã bị tẩy sạch trơn rồi, Jyani thật sự thích Mèo, còn ước sau này được đi học chung một trường tiểu học với bé nữa.

Hai đứa trẻ con chẳng ngại ngần mà ôm ấp bày tỏ tình cảm với nhau như thế, ai nhìn thấy cũng âm thầm nức nở đáng yêu vượt mức cho phép; chỉ duy thầy Suh là thổn thức vì cô đơn. Chao ôi, tiền bối Byun gần như là chính thức với Park phụ huynh rồi, Mèo con cũng bị thằng cháu mình cuỗm mất, còn người thương của tôi mãi chẳng chịu nhận lời với tôi, tôi phải làm sao đây a a a a a a ~


End file.
